


Ende

by ghostofachancewithyou



Series: Deal Breaker [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, M/M-Sex wird einmal erwähnt, Trennung, allgemeine traurige Stimmung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Sonny will Kinder. Rafael nicht. Sie trennen sich.





	Ende

Es hätte ihr erstes gemeinsames freies Wochenende seit einem Monat sein sollen. Und es stimmt ja auch, Rafael und Sonny _werden_ das Wochenende miteinander verbringen. Nur wird Sonnys acht Monate alte Nichte auch da sein.

Sonny kommt aus dem Strahlen nicht mehr raus, als Gina ihn am Telefon fragt.

„Von mir aus gern, Gi, bring sie vorbei, aber ich weiß nicht ob Rafael–" Sonny sieht schon, wie Rafael skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Ach … okay. Und ihr habt schon alle anderen gefragt?“

Sonny schaut seinen Freund schmollend an und formt das Wort „bitte” mit den Lippen. Dieser verdreht die Augen und zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder der Akte in seinem Schoß zuwendet. 

**

Rafael sieht von der Tür aus zu, wie Sonny versucht, der Kleinen seinen Namen beizubringen.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Süße. Schau auf meinen Mund und hör zu. Sonn-nny!“ Als Antwort bekommt er nur ein fröhliches Brabbeln.

Rafael schüttelt den Kopf amüsiert. „Schatz, sie ist erst acht Monate.”

Als Antwort streckt Sonny ihm nur die Zunge raus.

Sonny ist glücklich, er wäre ein guter Vater. Rafael liebt Sonny. Alles Dinge, die wahr sind. Aber zu einem Gesamtbild fügen sie sich für Rafael nicht zusammen, es ist wie ein dissonanter Akkord.

Er will nicht, er kann nicht.

Als Sonny zu ihm herüber sieht, schwindet sein Lächeln langsam.

***

Ein paar Wochen später sitzt Sonny in Rafaels Wohnzimmer im Sessel am Fenster und räuspert sich nervös. Die Situation ist total surreal. Er hier, sein Freund auf dem Sofa. Gegenüber, nicht nebeneinander, nicht Rafaels Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

Nach dem Wochenende mit Lily haben sie zweimal ernsthaft über die Zukunft gesprochen. Danach sind sie jedes Mal im Bett gelandet. Und am nächsten Tag ging alles weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Im Verdrängen sind beide Meister, liegt am Job.

Aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr.

„Sonny–"

So ruhig. Rafaels Augen sind auf den Boden fixiert, der Oberkörper vorgebeugt, Arme auf die Beine gestützt, Finger verschränkt.

„Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert.“ Bedauernd. „Und ich werde sie auch nicht ändern. Ich und ein Kind … es tut mir leid.” Er hebt den Kopf und sieht Sonny an mit gerunzelter Stirn und schmalen Lippen an.

Stille.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht–lieben würde.“

Ein anderer würde das Zittern in Rafaels Stimme und die Tränen in seinen Augen als ein Zeichen von Zweifel deuten, aber Sonny weiß, dass ein fester Entschluss dahinter steckt. Er nickt.

„Ich weiß, Raf. Ich wollte eben nur Klarheit, bevor wir in drei Jahren immer noch zusammen sind und uns dann erst darüber unterhalten, ob wir Kinder wollen oder nicht.”

„Ja. Besser jetzt nach sechs Monaten als später.“ Rafaels Mundwinkel zuckt. Sollte ein bitteres Lächeln sein, ist missglückt.

Und Sonny kann natürlich nicht anders, er beugt sich nach vorne und legt seine Hand auf Rafaels. Rafael will instinktiv zurückzucken–wie kann Sonny ihn berühren, in diesem Moment, in dem er so unglaublich verletzlich ist. Die Worte überhaupt herauszubringen war schon schwer genug. Aber er tut, was ein erwachsener Mensch tun sollte, der sich gerade in Freundschaft von seinem Partner trennt. Er legt seine freie Hand auf Sonnys und drückt sie kurz.

Sonny ist noch nicht fertig.

„Ich bin dir für so vieles dankbar, das weißt du, und ich hab so oft darüber nachgedacht, aber … nur Onkel sein reicht mir nicht. Du bist ein wunderb…” Er bricht ab, merkt, dass er droht ins Sentimentale abzudriften.

Der Teil von Rafael, der nicht begreifen will, dass er gerade mit Sonny Schluss macht, hätte den letzten Satz gerne zu Ende gehört. Aber er übergeht das.

„Danke, Sonny.“

Und jetzt?

Jetzt wäre der Moment gekommen, in dem Sonny sich in Rafaels Arme wirft und alles zurücknimmt, wenn sie nur zusammenbleiben. Der Moment, in dem Rafael auf die Knie geht und Sonny versichert, dass er ihm niemals einen Wunsch abschlagen könnte, egal was es ist.

Sonny wirft sich nicht wirklich in Rafaels Arme und zurück nimmt er auch nichts. Aber er geht hinüber zu ihm. Rafael steht auf. Sie umarmen sich.

Warm, weich, stark, sicher, gut, angekommen. Immer noch.

Rafael loszulassen kostet Sonny genauso viel Mut und Überwindung wie damals, als er ihn zum ersten Mal in den Arm genommen hat.

Sie sagen nichts.

**

Er geht die Straße hinunter, es ist zu weit um nachhause zu laufen, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu laufen, eigentlich kann er im Moment gar nichts außer laufen und dieses schreckliche Gefühl fühlen. Die Sekunde, in der man merkt, dass man fällt und sich nirgends mehr festhalten kann. Die Sekunde danach, in der man es nicht fassen kann und es gleichzeitig akzeptiert.

Sechs Monate, besser jetzt als später. In seinen Gedanken sagt er den Satz auf, zehn Mal, fünfzehn Mal, aber er versteht die Worte nicht. Das Wort „besser” bedeutet, dass an dem Satz etwas Positives sein muss, aber es tut immer noch weh.

Er spricht es jetzt aus. „Nur sechs Monate, besser jetzt als später.“

Die Männer vor der Bodega, an der er gerade vorbei läuft, schauen ihn komisch an, aber er merkt es nicht, ist schon einen halben Häuserblock weiter.

Es ist dunkel, als er zuhause ankommt, aber er macht das Licht nicht an. Will nicht sehen, dass am Garderobenspiegel die Postkarte klemmt, die Rafael ihm von seinem Harvard-Alumni-Treffen geschickt hat.

Sonny kann nicht mehr. Alles, was er wollte: Eine Familie mit dem Menschen, den er liebt. Das einfachste auf der Welt. Und genau das kann er nicht haben. Seine Beine geben nach.

**

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Sonny geschlossen hat, geht Rafael hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Konzentrieren. Die beste Strategie, gegen und für alles, schon immer gewesen. Erster Schritt: Auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Diese Sache abschließen. Und damit es sich im Kopf festsetzt: Visualisieren.

Er klappt seinen Notizblock auf und zeichnet eine zweispaltige Tabelle auf das Papier: Linke Spalte „Pro”, rechte Spalte „Contra.“

Pro:

  * mehr Zeit für mich 
  * Sonnys homophobe Eltern nicht mehr im Nacken
  * Liebe und Arbeit wieder getrennt halten
  * weniger Ausgehen = spart Geld
  * kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, weil ich ihm nicht geben kann, was er will



Contra:

  * kein Sex 
  * kein italienisches Essen (das streicht er gleich durch und setzt es auf die Pro-Liste, für ihn ist es eindeutig etwas Positives, seitdem er mit Sonny zusammen ist, hat er zugenommen)
  * alleine



Er zögert. Warum eigentlich? Alleine ist gut. Er hat nie Probleme damit gehabt, alleine zu sein und zu leben. Und wenn er wieder Sex will, oder Gesellschaft, oder beides, dann wird er auch wieder jemanden finden. Jeans (an den richtigen Stellen ein bisschen zu eng), Poloshirt (leicht aufgeknöpft), Brooks Brothers-Jackett (perfekter Schnitt), und dann in die Cafés und Bars. Ganz einfach.

Niemand ist unersetzlich. Es gibt in New York Dutzende unkomplizierte große Männer mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, die eben _keine_ Kinder wollen. Hunderte.

Draußen auf der Straße bellt ein Hund und Rafael hebt den Kopf. Es wird Abend, aber noch ist der Himmel blau. Das schönste Blau. Das außer an einem Sommerhimmel nur noch ein weiteres Mal existiert. Vor ein paar Wochen hat er genau das auf eine Postkarte gekritzelt und sie an Sonny geschickt, nach dem dritten Scotch zwar, aber selten hat er etwas so ernst gemeint.

Er vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und fängt an zu weinen.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ohne [@sommertagshimmelblau](https://sommertagshimmelblau.tumblr.com) würde die Fic in dieser Form nicht existieren. Großes Dankeschön für die ehrliche und konstruktive Kritik, die vielen Anregungen und die Unterstützung. *hugs*  
> \- Es wird mind. 2 Kapitel geben.


End file.
